


In Silence

by lielabell



Category: Outlander - Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bree laughs as he takes her down, arms and legs wrapping around him as they land on ground softened by fallen leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delle/gifts).



> Thanks a million to my fabulous beta! Megh, you are totally the best.

"Roger." He hears her call, his name echoing to him through the still night air. A branch snaps and he turns towards it in time to catch of glimpse of her. She's running, her naked body gleaming in the moonlight, her hair a banner of fiery red. In an instant, he's after her, hound to her fox, dashing through the scrub and underbrush with one thought in mind.

She laughs as she weaves in and out of the trees, slipping in and out of the shadows as easily as day shifts into night. He lunges for her, his fingers skimming along her shoulder and down her arm, but she twists and his hand closes on nothing but air. With a toss of her hair, she laughs again. She glances over her shoulder at him, her white teeth flashing as she picks up speed.

Roger digs in and runs for all he's worth. He leaps over a fallen log, grunting as he lands and darts to the left, cutting her off. Bree grins at him and blows him a kiss before spinning on her heel and dashing back the way she had come. Roger pauses for a moment, admiring the way her long, lean body moves, every muscle bunching and flexing in perfect harmony. Then he's off again, ten times more determined to catch her.

She leads him on a merry chase, sometimes out distancing him by a full length, sometimes so close that her long hair brushes against his outstretched hands. Always out of reach. Always moving with such grace and beauty that Roger half hopes that he'll never be able to best her, never put an end to that glorious chase.

But end it he does.

She falters as she reaches the river, a split moment of indecision, and he's on her. Bree laughs as he takes her down, arms and legs wrapping around him as they land on ground softened by fallen leaves. He holds her for a moment, relishing the feel of her warm skin, slick with sweat. Roger nuzzles her neck, taking in the smell of her as he peppers soft kisses on the underside of her jaw.

Her hands slide up his back, gripping his shoulders as she arches up into him. Her legs fall open and she smiles. Roger groans as he pushes between them. Her breath hitches and she tightens around him, as if welcoming him home. He moves against her, slow and steady, arms braced on the ground.

"Roger," she whimpers, her eyes wild as her hands clench his upper arms. He ducks his head down, capturing her mouth with his. Their tongues touch and she moans, her eyes fluttering shut. And with that, Roger feels all control fall away. His hands slide under her arse, lifting her up to meet his movements. His teeth nip at her, nibbling along her jaw till he reaches that sweet spot behind her ear. She shudders, her whole body tightening as he thrusts into her.

There is a loud crack and Roger blinks and lets out a muted whimper of his own. He kicks off the blankets and sits up, shifting to rest his feet on the rough planks of the floor. Roger rests his head in his hands, closes his eyes and tries to will himself back into his dream. He pictures her, pale body laid out against the deep browns and green of the forest, and his body aches for more. Roger licks his lips and glances over his shoulder at her, face slack with sleep.

He thinks of waking her, imagines the way she would smile at him, reaching up to guide him into her warmth. Roger reaches down and moves aside his nightshirt, wrapping a hand around his length. He bites down on his lip as he gives himself a firm stroke, rubbing his thumb against his head at the end of it.

In his mind she is on top of him, her eyes half-lidded as she moves over him. He reaches up, hands cupping her beautiful breasts. She gasps as he squeezes them, her movements becoming jerky and erratic. Roger grins up at her, tweaking a nipple and she collapses, her soft body pressing against him from chest to hips, her mouth desperate against his.

"Roger." He hears and he bites out a curse.

Her hand touches his shoulder and, after a moment, he covers it with his own. She kisses his neck and then sighs in his ear.

"You don't have to go it alone," she says softly, her hand coming down to surround his engorged flesh.

Roger hisses between his teeth and leans back against her as her hand begins to move. She kisses his neck again and then rests her chin on his shoulder. Roger's breath begins to come out in ragged pants, his hip begin to thrust up into the tight circle of her hand. Bree makes a pleased sound in the back of her throat and before he knows what he's doing, Roger's got her pinned beneath him.

His hands scrabble at her shift, pushing the soft white cotton up to expose her to the light. She pushes up against him, mouth ghosting over his. Then she's on her back again with her shift bunched up around her hips and a soft smile on her lips. He stares at her for a long moment, almost unable to believe that she is really his.

He captures her hand and brings it up to his lips. "I love you," he whispers as he releases it.

"Roger," she says, her voice so full of need that it sends shivers down his spine. She cups his cheek with her hand, then draws it down his chest, across his stomach and circles it around his erect penis. Her legs fall open as she smiles up at him with all her love for him shinning in her eyes. And when he moves between them, no dream in the world can compare. Because she is here, her body entwined with his, their breath mingling together and all the world watching in silence the joining of their souls.


End file.
